Maxwell Soloke
__FORCETOC__ Intro Background A horrible rise in life for this man. Born in Bexley, Ohio, and moved around to Phoenix, Arizona, the childhood of B. M. Weis, also known more famously by his penname, in-ring, and on-screen name, Maxwell C. Soloke/Solleks, is almost but a mystery. Hints to his past includes the torments of his sister and the disaster that involved doing a 450 Splash off a trampoline. It wasn't until he grew a love for wrestling, more or less fighting and striking, that he started to grow interest in the organizations that allowed it. It is a mystery of his beginnings in the Neighborhood Fight Wars, a company unknown to the public to this day. However, it is noted by Soloke himself that he was a World Champion, two-time Tag Team Champion, and a Hardcore Champion, before the company's closure. It was from there that Soloke would find himself in the FWF, which most speculation would guess as the French Wrestling Federation. To why he went there, none would know, but it where he would meet up with one of his various friends and partners, Zackary Lesard. He would not spend much time there, approximately a month. It would be a few months before he finally signed to his first big deal promotion in Pinnacle Wrestling Asscociation. With a rocky start between him and his new "Revolution" partner, Zackary Lesard, the two would soon earn themselves a name for themselves as Soloke would become the PWA Bay Area Champion after the defeat of Tyler Severe, and the Revolution would become the PWA Tag Team Champions after the defeat of the highly feared "Murder" stable, founded and owned by Rob Riot. However, both those reigns would be cut short. The Bay Area run stopped by Retro Rob the show after their Tag Team Title victory. Both members of the Revolution, along with Soloke's Career, would end at Surge's Elite Elimination after the owners of PWA got involved with the match and eliminated both of them. Upon his return, his career in PWA would fall into a downwards spiral. Screwed out of the Ascension Championship and every attempt at the Pinnacle Championship from there, he would eventually go on to following a friend he made in the PWA whom he met as they bonded over the hatred of Rob Riot, David Dreadful. However, it would be known that the two were forced into a contract match at Soloke's debut in Canadian Lucha Action Wrestling (Now known as Carnival Lucha Action Wrestling). Soloke would go onto winning that match, but be screwed out of the perks his contract promised when the owner of CLAW perished and the company slowly faultered into bankruptcy. However, by the time the long struggle was over, Soloke would leave the company as it's final Triple Crown Champion at Spammiversary, earning himself his first ever big-name championship in an organization that had more publicity than the NFW. From those two organizations, he would start up his uprising in nGw and the revival of CLAW... Current text Match History #El Flamingo def. Maxwell Soloke at Enemy Invasion for the WWI Enemy Territory Championship #Maxwell Soloke def. Harlem Halladay and Lil C at Last Call VI in the First Round, Third Fight match of the Brass Ring Tournament #Joe Ghaven def. Maxwell Soloke at Last Call VII in a Tables Match in the Second Round, Second Fight match of the Brass Ring Tournament #The Empire (PT Merciless and Billy Fowler ) def. Schlitz and Roses (Rick Salvatore and Scarlett Rose ), Rob Riot and David Dreadful , and John Kolwalski and Maxwell Soloke at Last Call IX. #Maxwell Soloke placed 16th out of 29 People in the Full Roster Battle Royale at Anniversary Anarchy. #FU Medland def. Maxwell Soloke via disqualification at Circo del Mundo in a Lucha Libre Match for the Triple Crown Championship , 2 Falls to 1. However, Soloke retains the crown via disqualification. Title History None Trivia * Category:Workers Category:CLAW